


The Duke

by PendragonQueen09



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 15:27:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19359712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PendragonQueen09/pseuds/PendragonQueen09
Summary: A short drabble in which Pen immediately adopts the trash child because what is chill when you have a bratty baby on your hands





	The Duke

Remus hated being ignored.

It was that empty feeling, that numb pain that stretched to his fingertips and made his breath catch in his throat. The words, stretching across his skin and running over it like spiders. He'd always despised spiders. He thought Virgil was the only one to like them- too afraid of everything else, he supposed. Spiders were the least of the side's worries.

He didn't mind Virgil. Not at all. The other dark- the other side's company was quite enjoyable, if only because he felt listened to when the man was around. Deceit tended to speak, more than be spoken to. Virgil only ever listened... and panicked. 

But then, even the negative attention was better than none at all. 

If he was honest with himself- and he usually was- he would admit to that concept. The idea that the reason he acted out was only for the shock factor. It was all he desired- to have eyes on him. To leave a legacy. But he had been cursed as the half of creativity to be despised, for people to want to ignore. 

It wasn't all bad, to be despised. To be hated. If one hated you, it meant they paid you enough attention to do so. It was the neutral feelings that unsettled him. That made him lack the energy to come back. The feelings Logan held for him made it a little less fun. What was the point of trying if they gave him no more than a glance? If they said he wasn't even worth their time?

It was the only thing he'd never been okay with.

The divide between the 'good' thoughts and the 'bad' thoughts was silly to him. They seemed to mean so much to everyone else. That what he presented was 'bad', and all that Roman presented was 'good'. That he was the villain in this story.

But that was okay. After all, everybody loves the villain! Isn't that what Roman always claimed...?

Patton was especially fixed on that. He tried so hard to see the good- he'd even been the first to accept Virgil, to allow him to join them.

What would Remus give for that?

Instead, Patton's response to the Duke was utter denial. Rejection, and he really shouldn't be surprised, but that didn't make it hurt any less, for the man to immediately fixate on making him go away.

If Roman was the brave Prince, Remus could be the dastardly villain, but every villain has a tragic backstory. Villains had to have a reason to hate.

When Remus saw them- the sides, the 'light' sides- the popular crowd- laughing together, enjoying their time together- he guessed he already had one. 

And when he left with a conceited laugh, scoffing into his palm, no one dared to notice.


End file.
